


Bessie's Milk Potion

by Valteigar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Magic Potions, No actual sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valteigar/pseuds/Valteigar
Summary: My first request thingy!A girl desperately wanting larger breasts, seeks help in the form of a potion.Contains: Human to monstergirl transformation, expansion, and lactation. You have been warned.
Kudos: 19





	Bessie's Milk Potion

This was it. The day Rose been waiting for all her life had come to a close. In her hand, lie the cure for what had been ailing her for so long. The perfect solution that she had been searching for. The cure to the dreaded A-cup! "Bessie's Milk Potion" it read on the label. Admittedly not the most appealing of titles but its effects were said to be so potent it bordered on magic. The only issue was the price of over 80,000,000 dollars, but hey. Who needs that money when you have D cups!

Hopefully, not her...

It was a small container. A little green vial. Had she poured it out, it probably would be no more than a cup. Just the size had always made the girl doubt how well this thing works. The thought of it being a big scam had always crossed her mind. Hardly anyone around her had ever spent that much money on such a tiny bottle. Rose turned the vile. RIght on the other end of the label was a message in bold. "Do not drink more than a tablespoon per day. Side effects of overuse may include unwanted mutations to the body. Effects will be potent" Well if there's a warning like that, it must be legit. 

Rose looked down at her own body. Lithe. Thin. Not necessarily bad but there were just two things that always bothered her. Two things that were absent. Rose brought a hand to her chest. "It will grow when you hit puberty," they said. Liars... Puberty wasn't too kind to her growth no matter how much milk she drank.

"Well, here goes 80 million." unscrewing the top, Rose took a sip from the vial. The taste was surprisingly disgusting. It almost pained her just to swallow. Though before she could even retch from the flavor, whatever that dreadful taste that filled her mouth was, it was quickly replaced with a sudden sensation in her chest. It was warm. Tingly. A sudden tightness that could only be compared to walls closing in. The lack of room weighing down on her without the feeling of dread that comes with it. That heat surged within her, spreading throughout her entire body. It was overwhelming, and it demanded her attention.

Taking a hand, she cupped one of her breasts. Immediately she noticed two things. One, was that her tits were growing at least two cup sizes already! In mere seconds, her quickly swelling orbs flooded her palm. Her perky buds pressed against her blouse, slowly poking against them. Her top lifted to compensate for the new size of her chest. Soon, her flat A cups were perfect C cups.

It was a success! Though... "They could be bigger..." With that, she took tilted the vial once more into her mouth. 

The tightening feeling returned once again just behind her tits, only this time, to a much greater extent, and that flash of pain, as swift as it came, quickly turned to pleasure though, with the sudden change being so quick that she wondered if there even was any pain for a second. Rose could feel her nipples slide across the fabric of her blouse as they swelled in size. It was at this point, Rose had to wonder if one of those side effects included being really sensitive. If it was, she could definitely feel it. Her perky buds grinding along the fabric keeping them hidden strangely felt like bliss. But now there was just one new problem. There was a new tightness. Her newly made D cups that were already still growing to bigger sizes, were getting a bit too small for her top. Of course they would need more room but, before she could properly react, a single button bulged from her blouse before shooting off in front of her. Another followed then another. By the time, her expansion was over, she had a perfect set of double D's. Her blouse had a few buttons loose though, a lot more room had to be made for the two new additions to her body. 

Rose looked the potion containing this magical substance and unashamedly kissed on its label. "They're perfect!" 

Yet unlike last time, the heat that burned through her body didn't seem to dispel when it had ended. Instead, it just lingered, along with a sudden craving to be touched. growing more unbearable as the urge to be touched. Without even noticing, Rose had already began the new mounds. Rolling the soft flesh between her fingers as the hard bud poking through. It wasn't until a small moan came from her lips did she finally realized what she was doing. She allowed it. After all, she had waited oh so long for these lovelies. Why not really enjoy it? She almost felt like a toy like this. WIth every squeeze of her new tits, she would inadvertently force out a whimper. 

She looked back to the vial still in her other hand.

....Eh. What's a few more sips?

Rose chugged down the rest of the drink, casting aside the explicit warnings and throwing all caution to the wind. Instantly, she started to feel the effect. Before the final drop could even reach her lips, Rose felt a massive surge of pain run through her body. Her grip on the bottle reduced to nothing and the 800000 vial shattered onto the floor. That same tightness clung to her again, and as she opened her mouth to scream out in pain, it feeling abruptly turned to an overwhelming surge of pleasure rushing over her. Whatever she felt before was nothing compared to this, and the girl dropped down to her hands and knees. Her newly full breasts swung just above ground. Surprisingly though, her breasts didn't expand anymore past an E cup. Instead, she could feel something else grow. Her lithe hips and rear suddenly bursts to sizes she had envied in the past. But, a tail soon followed after, bursting out of her body to swat at the sky around it. Her legs also grew fur, and before she knew it she had hooves for feet, And soon after, a feeling of fullness weighed down on her breasts as they began dribbling a steady stream of milk from their tips. She was becoming a cow. Even horns began to emerge painlessly from her skull.

Gasping for breath, the girl didn't seem to care for her unholy transformation. Instead, she hoisted herself back up, opting to sit on her own newly formed hooves while her soft, plush derriere all but consumed them. Rose cupped one of the hefty, leaking mounds lifted it up to her lips. Creamy milk flowed into her maw, and she eagerly swallowed every drop or at least attempted to. What couldn't be swallowed had slipped past her lips to trail down her tit. Now THIS she could live off of. As she drew her head back, letting the suction of her mouth pull against her massive E cup tit, she could feel her small, perky nipple grow wider and much puffier, before it finally left her mouth with a PLOP, there was one thing that was certain. This was the best 80 million ever spent!


End file.
